tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 17
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin *KaiserNeko - Zarbon, King Kai *Takahata101 - Dende, Guru *LittleKuriboh - Freeza *Hbi2k - Nail *Megami33 - Bulma *Antfish - Random soldier Featuring *xthedarkone - Oran *Michael "VegettoEX" LaBrie Music *Cha-La-Head-Cha-La by Kageyama Hironobu References *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Skype *A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts *George Takei *Verizon *Kill it with fire Trivia *Zarbon reads the disclaimer for this episode. *Before she's knocked over and interrupted by Krillin's abrupt landing, Bulma is humming "Romantic Ageru Yo!", the ending theme for the original Dragon Ball series. *Appule appears to be playing Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 on the medical computer, beating up Bardock as revenge for the death of Eachpei. Quotes :Zarbon: Lord Freeza, I really need to use the Space-Skype. :Freeza: Zarbon, what could possibly be so important that you need to interrupt me during my call? :Zarbon: Well, I need to call my girlfriend. :Freeza: Well, I...(to Ginyu) Ginyu, I'll call you back (hangs up). (to Zarbon) Come again? :Zarbon: You see, our one year anniversary is coming up and I want to see where she wants to go so we can make reservations early. :Freeza: Oh, and all this time I could've sworn you were...never mind. :Zarbon: What, you thought I was single? :Freeza: Well, no, I just...I thought you were into...uh, you know, it really doesn't matter. :Zarbon: Well it matters to me because frankly, it sounds like you thought I was-- :Orlen: Lord Freeza, Vegeta's broken out of the healing (gets zapped by Freeza) TANK! :Freeza: Oh no, that minion died. Could you go fix that? We'll continue this conversation never. :Zarbon: 'Did he say something about Vegeta? (''A huge explosion catches their attention.) :'''Freeza: ...Zarbon, who did you leave guarding him? :(They reach the healing room and find it wrecked, with a dead Appule on the floor.) :Freeza: APPULE?! 'You left APPULE here?! :'Zarbon: Well I thought he could handle it! :Freeza: 'Appule couldn't handle a case of raspberry schnapps, much less Vegeta!! :'King Kai: Hello, Goku? Do you hear me? I swear to God, if this is George Takei again, I'm gonna shove a brick up the Verizon guy's ass. :Goku: King Kai? :King Kai: Ah, there you are, Goku. I see you're on your way to Namek. :Goku: I'm gonna beat someone up. :King Kai: Of course you are. But listen, there's someone on Namek that you must absolutely stay away from. You hear me? He's even stronger than Vegeta, and he-- :Goku: I know. :King Kai: What? :Goku: I'm gonna beat him up. :King Kai: Goku, no. This is nothing like Vegeta. It is much, much worse. :Goku: Uh huh.... :King Kai: He is known throughout the galaxy as the most terrifying and evil person there is. :Goku: Really? :King Kai: He's conquered hundreds of planets, and slaughtered billions of people. :Goku: Eeeeeeee! :King Kai: Stop it! Stop getting excited! Now promise me you will not fight him! :Goku: Ooh, I can see Planet Namek. No, wait, no, it's fake. :King Kai: Goku, seriously. Promise me that under no circumstance will you go anywhere near Frieza. :Goku: But King Kai, I-- :King Kai: Promise me! :Goku: Oh, alright. I promise I will absolutely not--click! (making a dial tone noise) ehhhhhhhh.... :King Kai: What the? :Goku: (inhales) ehhhhhhhhhhh.... :King Kai: He...he hung up on me! How the hell did he even do that? Dammit, I'll call him back. :(ringing) :King Kai: Goku, I swear to God. I will ride your ass on this one. :George Takei: Oh my. :King Kai: Dammit Takei! :Freeza: Ginyu, hurry up double time. Zarbon really screwed the pooch on this one. :Zarbon: Lord Freeza, Vegeta's really giving us a pounding. :Freeza: I'm coming, Zarbon; quick, grab my balls. :(Freeza ends call) :(Ginyu force laughing) :Vegeta: (To the tune of "I've Got A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts"): :I've got a lovely bunch of Dragon Balls, dododododo, :Here they are, all sitting in a bunch, doo doo doo, :One star, two star, :All as big as my head! :I give them a toss, :A planet across, :That's how Vegeta wins, bye-bye! :Vegeta: Now I have 6 counting the one I have hidden near the village. All I have to do now is stay under the radar and not flying around like a jackass saying- :Krillin: I GOT A DRAGONBALL! :Vegeta: I was going to say "Come and get me Freeza!" but that works too! (Flies off after him) :Zarbon: (Desperately seeking Vegeta) This is useless! I'm never going to find him like this! I mind as well hide under a rock. Maybe Lord Freeza won't find me If I lay low and don't fly around like a jackass saying- :Vegeta: Come to papa, you bald Bastard. :Zarbon:(Spots him flying through the sky) I was going to say "Come and get me Freeza!" but that works too! (Flies off after him.) Bulma: (Witnessing Zarbon's hideously ugly transformation) KILL IT WITH FIRE! Also See *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode